


Behind Stall Doors

by AliciaTheRabbit, MissMayheMMage



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Glory Hole, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Romerica
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaTheRabbit/pseuds/AliciaTheRabbit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMayheMMage/pseuds/MissMayheMMage
Summary: Star student Alfred F. Jones gets a big surprise when his friends drag him into the glory hole in the senior bathroom. The poor thing ends up falling for the boy behind the hole, but only knows him by voice. How will their relationship ever really begin if he has no idea who the mysterious 'Roma' is?





	Behind Stall Doors

**Author's Note:**

> SO this was actually a crack thing when it started, and turned out longer than expected, probably won't have more than five chapters and needed extensive editing. The product of trying to do porn with some plot-

"Dude, you're never gonna lose that v-card if all you worry about is school and sports!" Gilbert chided from across the lunch table. Mathias nodded in agreement, stealing one of Alfred's fries. "No kidding, bro, you're such a stick in the mud! You need to let loose and party!"

"Are you guys serious? That's how you drop out and work at Hardee's for the rest of your life. No way I'm going to some party...." Alfred protested. The other members of what they had dubbed the 'Awesome Trio' were always trying to get him to go to parties, get drunk, and get laid. He was too busy with planning his future to think about things like that. The duo groaned before sly smirks appeared on their faces. "Well...." Gil started.  
"There is ONE way you can have a fun time and not even leave the school~" Mathias added.  
"Yeah, you only have to miss part of lunch~ Think you can handle that, big guy?" Gil finished. In the next second, they were each on one of his sides, grabbing the jock's arms and standing him up.

Alfred's eyes widened and he kicked his feet. "Wh... Where are you guys taking me!? Hey! My lunch!"

"We'll get you some McDonald's later!" the blonde sang.  
"Ja, time for you to have the time of your life!"  
They proceeded to drag him to the top floor of the building down the hall to the crummy senior bathroom, not usually cleaned or used by anyone. They pulled him over to the last stall, filled with writing and graffiti; phone numbers, a couple of crudely drawn dicks, and a bunch of names and tally marks. A hole was cut in one of the walls about waist height. "Okay, just go in, and put your dick through the hole, kay~" The snow haired one chimed.

Alfred's eyes widened and he stared at them in disbelief. "My... My WHAT!? Guys, this joke isn't funny anymore...." He struggled, looking down at his pants and the hole.  
The other two groaned before looking at each other and grinning, stepping inside the stall with him and locking the door. Mathias held Alfred in place while Gilbert undid his uniform pants and pushed them and his boxers down, pulling the blonde's cock out and leveling it with the hole before they both pushed him toward it, soft member slipping through. Alfred almost screamed, squirming. "Wh-What the HELL- I'm not about to get my dick chopped off by some murderer-"  
No sooner than those words left his mouth a small hand on the other side of the hole wrapped around the member, stroking it firmly. He choked immediately, shuddering. "Wh....wha....at....the..the hell.....nnngh...." He moaned, quivering.

The duo holding him against the wall chuckled, seeing his reaction. "Feel good?" "We come in here too, you know~ Lunch hour this guy's in here and he gives the beast head~"  
As Alfred's cock began to harden, the one hand turned into two stroking him, and a small tongue began lapping at the head. He quivered more, knees going weak, only able to stand because of the two supporting him. "It....feels....good....." He swallowed. "I feel.... H....hot...."

"Dude, you're a SUPER virgin. Have you never jacked off before?"  
The tongue moved lower and soon a mouth enveloped around the head, sucking as the hands stroked faster. Alfred moaned and came a little in the mouth. "N... No way.... I... I don't have time for... Dirty things.... I... I f....focus on... Schoool....nnnnnd....'poorrts...." He was starting to pant, face turning bright red. "Nnnnnaa......good....."

The others chuckled, rubbing their friend's back. "Good~ Just let him take care of you and make you feel real good~" 

The mouth slid to about halfway down, sucking around Alfred's thick length harder and stroking around the base. The blonde panted a bit more, pressed against the stall. "Nnn.... I.... I..... Mmn.... I feel...so hot...." He panted. He put his head against the stall wall. "You.... You're.... Nnn.....so...amazing...."

"You gonna cum bro?" "Yeah, it's cool, he'll do whatever he wants with it~"

The hand moved away completely and the mouth moved as low as it could until the tip pressed against his throat. It moved even lower and pushed the head down into his throat, bobbing and sucking hard along the entire length. Alfred whined, sounding somewhat like a little puppy. "Th.... The hole in the wall.... It.... It's too small.... I'm getting bigger....and.... Nn....it hurts...."

Gilbert and Mathias' widened and they looked down at the base of their friend's cock. "Holy SHIT dude, you're fucking hung and you never told us?!" "It's okay dude, just cum for the hot little mouth so you can go soft again~"

Alfred whined, digging his fingers into the wall. "I... I wish... I knew.... What name....to say..." He panted, whining, his tongue drooping out as he wanted to move his hips, but couldn't. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore, filling the throat with his cum until he was soft, panting. He closed his eyes and kissed the wall gently, making a little 'chu' sound. "Thank you.... Thank you so much..." He whispered through the wall. It was weird, given the situation, but he sounded almost.... Intimate. The mouth pulled away, hot pants gracing the head as a couple soft kisses her pressed to the tip before pulling away completely. Alfred turned red, slowly pulling out and panting. "That.... That was....."

The duo laughed and helped him back in his pants. "It was...?" They held him up, chuckling as they unlocked the stall and helped him out of the bathroom.  
Alfred swallowed, leaning on them as he stumbled out like a drunk. "S....So he.... He's here..... Every day?" He whispered quietly, face red. "During lunch...?"

Gilbert nodded. "Ja, I usually come in here if they don't have anything good to eat." Mathias nodded as well. "Me too, he's really good~ Next time, just try not to look like you just got a bj, kay? We're gonna take you to the nurse cause you look a little feverish!" They laughed, making sure he was able to walk.

Alfred swallowed and followed them, eyes closed and thinking. About halfway there, he whispered, "I bet he's really cute....."

They stopped and looked at each other and then Alfred. "Dude." They both chimed. "You're in love." They laughed and carried him to the nurse's office.

"L... Lo- huh?? Wait? Wait what? I'm.... Huh?" He whispered, looking up at them, confused. "What do you mean?"

They both sighed and sat him down on one of the beds in the infirmary. "Just don't worry, kay?" "Ja, it's all fine! Lemme see your phone for a sec!" Gilbert pulled Alfred's phone out of his pocket, playing on it for a minute.

Alfred raised an eyebrow, suspicious. "Dude... What.. What are you doing? Give that back!"

"Calm down, just wanna show you something!" He handed it back a minute later, a Tumblr page pulled up with several lewd pictures of a mouth sucking people off and a few of faces from the nose down covered in who knows what. "Here, he posts pictures of his fun and some extra things~"

Alfred's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "GH!? Is... Is this connected to the school WiFi!? I could get my phone....taken....away....." He went quiet as he started scrolling through the page, eyes glued to his screen.

"You like? If you need some fap material, look here for your little crush's mouth, eh~?" They patted him on the back and closed the curtain. "See you later!" They left him there, laughing as they went down the hallway to their next class.

"Fap? What's a fap? Wait!" He reached out for them, confused and clutching the phone. He looked back down, gulping and taking note of the details of the blog. At the top of the page was a picture posted today, a small mouth open and covered in cum, a small smile tugging at the corners of the mouth.  
Alfred swallowed the lump in his throat and sent the person a private message. 

_Uhm.... Hello! We uhm... Met today.... I.. I wanted to say thank you.... And ahm. This... This is gonna sound stupid.... But it.... It was really special to me. It....was my first time. And_

_I'm_

_Glad it was with you^^_

_Even though I don't really know you...but well.... Aah... I'll shut up now. Sorry.... Ahm I.... I'd love to see you again... (///////)_

He got a reply soon after: _Sure, come by any time during lunch hour, my mouth's always open for you, big boy~_ There was even a picture attached of his mouth open, and full of cum, tongue hanging out slightly. Alfred stared at the picture intensely before sighing and closing his eyes, laying back onto the infirmary bed and sleeping until it was time for him to go home.

 

 

The next day Alfred came into the dirty bathroom alone, knocking on the stall door. "Aahm.... Hi.... It's.. It's me again...." He said awkwardly, face dark red. "I... I brought you something." He swallowed and bent down, sliding a bag under the door to the boy. "I... I got to thinking, if you're in here every day.... Well you aren't eating lunch. And that's not healthy. So I... I made you a lunch." He swallowed, leaning against the door.

There was a bit of silence before a message popped up on Alfred's Tumblr. _Thank you...you...didn't have to..._

He bit his lip, putting his hand on the door as if to assure the other it was okay. "I...want to. I'm.... Worried about you..."

Another message. _I'll be fine...I eat plenty in the mornings and evenings at home, missing lunch won't kill me...but thank you..._

"That's not enough...! You... You need three meals to get your brain working for the rest of the day!" He swallowed, moving into the other stall and standing next to the hole. "Can... I ask... For a favour?"

The small hand reached through, running his fingers over the front of Alfred's pants. _Anything~_

He let out a nervous breath, taking a step back and putting his hand through the now bigger hole, which he noticed "Can I.... Hold your hand for a moment first?" He asked.

The small hand flinched back a bit before a small voice sounded, the hand gently lacing their fingers together. "O....Okay..."

Alfred's eyes widened and he bent down, pulling the hand forward and gently kissing the fingers.

The other boy gasped, hand trembling. "Wh...what are you...d-doing?"

"What's wrong? Do... Do you not... Like it? Aah... I'm... I'm really sorry." He whispered

"N-No it's sweet...usually people just come in here for...you know..."

Alfred nuzzled the soft skin. "Well... As... As great as that felt.... I'd like to get to know you..." He whispered. "I.... I.... Aah..." He blushed.

The hand reached up even farther and stroked Alfred's cheek. "Really? Because....I-I mean I would LOVE to make you feel good again..."

Alfred's eyes widened. "You... You would...?"

"Y-Yeah...You seemed to...really like it...a-and you seem a bit stressed...." The hand pulled back a bit. "U-Unless you don't want to..."

"N-No! I... I would love it! I just... I don't want you to think I'm... Just a perv...."

The boy chuckled, poking Alfred's nose. "You sent me a message....a NICE message. That already shows you're more than someone just looking for a fun time."

Alfred gulped, closing his eyes. "I... I've never.... Been with anyone before. I... I want this to be....special...." He smiled, biting his lip. "But I... I did love it..."

"Aaaah....I...could tell it was your first by your friends' words." He laughed a bit. "Gilbert and Mathias right? They're regulars in here."

He bit his lip. "So you... You really help all kinds of guys, huh...?" He closed his eyes. "Aaaha, I wonder why I feel a little bit jealous.... I...don't even know your name...."

"It's ah...b-best you don't know....But I know who you are, Alfred Jones~" He pulled his hand back through. "Thank you again for the lunch..."

The blonde let out a squeak. "You... You know me? How?" He asked, pressing against the wall.

"I know everyone by voice. I listen and watch people a lot in class...Oh yeah! I ah....M-Made the hole bigger for you..."

His eyes were soft. "You... You're so kind...." He swallowed. "Are... Are you sure you want to... You know?"

"Yeah, I mean you taste really good...but I mean, if you don't want to...."

"No! I want to! Are you....ready now?" Alfred asked, nervously touching his zipper.

"Of course~" There was some shuffling as the boy scooted closer and positioned his mouth outside the hole, open and eager for him.

Alfred closed his eyes and pulled himself out, stepping forward. "Here you go..."

There was an immediate response as the other took the soft member into his mouth, eagerly sucking sucking to harden it, moaning a bit.

Alfred moaned too, flattening his chest to the wall. "You're so good!"

The mouth got tighter and tighter the harder Alfred grew, and soon he had to start stroking it while sucking him. Alfred panted a bit, placing several kisses to the wall. "You're.... So....amazing...." He groaned, flush against the wall. The other pulled his mouth away for a second to speak, stroking him quickly. "You're so sweet~ I want to make you feel amazing~" He returned his mouth, moving as far down as he could go, gagging a bit as his nose touched Alfred's stomach. The blonde whined a little bit. "Oh... Hell..... It's so good... You're.... So good...."

The mouth continued the movements for a couple more minutes before pulling away, panting. "Ah....g-give me a minute...?"

Alfred nodded, then, realizing that the boy couldn't see that, he choked out a "Take... Your time...."

There was some shuffling for a couple minutes before his hand wrapped around Alfred's length again, holding it in place. The next second, the tip was rubbing against something warm and soft. Alfred let out a little groan. "Wh.... What the..... Is that....?"

The other boy stayed still for a minute before starting to move; yes, he was getting Alfred to fuck him. He let out a soft moan before lightly bouncing back and forth on Alfred's length.  
Alfred pressed as close as he could into the stall wall. "God...you're... You're amazing...." He panted, moving himself into the wall to get more of the tight hot feeling.

The boy pressed back harder and faster until the stall wall was shaking with the force. "A-Alfred, shit, I'm gonna cum!"  
Alfred's laboured breathing matched the other's, the stall wall scratching his stomach and balls with the speed and force of their movements. But he didn't care, pushing through the pain, chasing the pleasure. Eventually the other just seemed to just spread himself open , leaving his wet hole pressed against the one in the stall. "H-Here fuck me!"

"Fuck... You're so good...." Alfred groaned, pressing his palms on the door and slamming into the wet, squishy hole, his cock stretching the boy's insides, -and Alfred's limits - to the max.  
The other's sounds of pleasure echoed through the bathroom and Alfred's head scraped against his prostate. Alfred heard as the boy let out a choked moan and started trembling, a splattering noise sounding as he presumed the other came onto the floor. Alfred followed soon after, grunting hard and groaning as he released inside the tight space. He stood there panting for a minute before he pulled out slowly, gently touching the abused ass through the hole. "You're... Really something, you know that?"  
The other let out a whine and there was a bit of ruckus as he fell to his knees, unable to stand anymore. "That...I....wow..." He could barely speak he was breathing so hard.

Alfred put his hands on the wall. "Can I.... Meet you tomorrow...? For lunch...?" He whispered.

There was some silence before, "L-Lunch? Ah...wh-were?"

"Like... It doesn't have to be in front of everyone... We can eat privately... Like...on the roof... Or.. Oh! Better yet, by the fountain in the courtyard...." Alfred replied.

There was more silence as if the other was thinking. "I....I don't know...." 

The blonde paused for a moment. "If .... You don't feel comfortable with me seeing you... You could always wear a mask. Or.... Oh hey! I can be blindfolded. I don't care if I can't see you... I just...wanna spend time with your"

The boy chuckled a bit and caught his breath. "Ah....okay that sounds nice...I would love to..."

Alfred smiled widely at the wall. "R...Really? You're... Willing?"

"Si...I would love to have lunch with you tomorrow....now hurry up and go before you're late to class, okay?"

Alfred's eyes widened and he checked the time. "Shit!" He pulled up his pants and cleaned himself off, fixing himself as he stumbled out of the stall. "See you tomorrow!" He grabbed his things and sprinted out of the bathroom and toward his next class.


End file.
